Prior art devices similar to the one disclosed herein are generally of the type wherein a free end of a strip of conductive material extends obliquely in towards the center of the housing in which it is positioned. The free end can rotate over a limited arc and further is generally longer than the height of the housing. As a wire is pushed into the housing from an opened end the free end of the strip is pushed or rotated out of the way but as the wire is then backed off a short distance, the free end is dragged along with its edge biting into the wire. Releasing the wire from this type of prior art splice device requires some degree of dexterity. First the wire must be pushed back into the housing as far as it can be. A tool such as a screwdriver is then inserted in between the wire and free end of the strip of metal. While the edge is thus held out of the way, the wire is withdrawn.
Accordingly, the object of the present invention is to provide a device for splicing two wires together which is easy to manipulate yet provides a positive electrical contact.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a device for splicing electrical wires together which provides a positive mechanical retention.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a device which is simple to use and is economical.
These and other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will be readily apparent from the following description of the preferred embodiment.